A New Generation
by RossumPossum
Summary: Evolution halts for no-one. A new generation of heroes and villains, people and monsters. The company resurfaces to deal with a mysterious new threat. A young girl with the ability to manipulate the weather based on her emotions. With her ability she has the power to destroy the world. Who will stop the wrath of the mighty Ms Hale the new leader of the company? read and review


**A New Generation – Chapter One**

_**Hey this is my new fanfiction. I don't own heroes but I do own the characters I create however, not the abilities that belong to the series. I hope you like the story please read and review.**_

_Third person_

"So do you want us to go after him?" asks the dark haired Mr Lowland.

"Yes, go immediately. I will join you today." He sighs. "Is that a problem?" questions Jessica.

"No," he hurriedly replies and she smiles from across the dimly lit room. Jessica takes into account the fact that he is as near to the door as he can be and immediately catches the stink of his fear. He is smart to fear the powerful woman, but also stupid. Why would she harm someone who worked for her? Especially, as it would not benefit her.

"Let us go," commanded Jessica.

"Yes mam."

_Two hours later_

Aidan lay half-sleeping in his bed, he rolled over and a burst of pain shot up his back jolting him awake. _Damn new tattoos,_ he thought, _it will be worth it though. _

The blonde haired man stood and moved into the kitchen of his tiny studio apartment in New York. He went to his cupboard, removed a glass and filled it with the water that was dispensed from the sleek black fridge that stood in the corner of the room.

There was a small sound of somebody walking from outside the apartment. His blue eyes flicked towards the door, _who would be out at this time?_ _Don't they know people need to sleep?_ He thought to himself. He quietly padded over to the door and listened to the muffled voices behind the large hulking frame. "This is the place," uttered what he thought was a man.

"You are correct Mr Lowland, this is his home," explains a woman's voice. She sounded business like and almost cruel. "Nikki you go in first." _What? _Aidan thought to himself._ Are they here for me? Do they know? _He instinctually backed away from the door. Turning he darted back into the kitchen and slid into the large cupboard.

"Yes mother," uttered what must have been Nikki. Aidan peeked through the shutter door and saw the door open and shut but nobody appeared to have entered. He heard the click of heels on what had to be the floor of his apartment but there was nobody there.

"Hm," he says as he slowly stepped out of the cupboard.

Nicole hears a small creek of the floor boards and instantly spins around. Her target was standing a few feet from the small woman looking around. _Damn he saw me come in _Nicole thinks. She walks forward to him; she knows she has nothing to fear, as with her ability he cannot see her. Nicole's ability is to turn herself invisible. She notices that he looks around as though he is expecting an attack from any side, "Crap why am I wearing heels?" Nicole exclaims without realising. His head snaps round and he throws his fist blindly in her direction. She prepares to block for a punch but his hand opens and flour flies from his palm. _What the hell, _she thinks, then she realise his plan. The flour sticks to her clothes and Nicole can be seen again. She then makes herself visible.

"I never imagined anybody else had an ability, now tell me who the hell are you?" he snaps.

"Would you kindly come with us, sir?" Nicole asks politely brushing some of the flour from her cleanly pressed suit.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Sir if you resist I shall have to use force," she cautions. Aidan shakes his head. "Very well, Lowland lets go." With that, her colleague Lowland bursts through the door. He was a stout, grumpy man of 45. He has worked with the company since before Nicole was born, he is a stupid man and she does not like him. The next person to enter the room is her mother. Aidan's eyes widen as the head of their organisation enters the room – one thing Nicole has always revered about her mother is her ability to dominate a room. Her presence strikes fear into the very core of all those who do not know her. Nicole, at 17 knew that the short, innocent and quirkily dressed, 35 year old woman would never harm someone – unless necessary.

She glances at Aidan and smiles, his wide eyes do not shrink in the slightest. "Now, Mr Herschell, will you come with us or do I have to _make_ you come with us?" she warns and he visibly shudders with fear. He doesn't respond and Ms Jessica's fingers curl, she has studied the room and realised there are three plants within the room. As she curls her fingers the plants sprout behind the back of their target growing to twice their normal size. They stretch up and grow towards him at a fairly quick speed. "Mr Herschell this is your last chance."

"Hell no! I will not be going anywhere except out that window," he raises a hand and points to where he intends to escape.

"That was foolish," laughs Jessica as one of the plants she has been preparing stretches over to the window and blocks it off "only an idiot reveals his plan". _Hah! _ thought Nicole. _There is no way he can escape now; this one is in the bag._

Aidan smirks and puts his hand on his wrist. Lowland raises his gun, he has read his files and knows that if he does not shoot Aidan now he will have to later, so he raises his gun, but the powerful woman looks at him and he quickly lowers it. Aidan has now taken into account the two plants approaching him from behind. He dips his hand onto the tattoo on his arm. It is of a samurai sword and the blade is dowsed in flames. He pulls upon the sword and it comes away from his skin and the handle appears to be being pulled from his skin. When the sword is out he spins and in a flash of light the charred plant tendrils fall to the ground. He smiles pleasantly but his smile is met by the even wider Cheshire cat-like grin of Ms Jessica Hale. Ms Hale looks at him with a glimmer in her eye. She relishes the opportunity to fight. "Nicole, Lowland assistance please," she trills. They both step forward; Nicole disappears and in a flash Lowland is gone too. Aidan looks around, worry disrupting his over confident smile. A gun trigger clicks, preparing to fire and Aidan's head snaps round. "No guns," warns Ms Hale "we want this one alive." Aidan hears the click of Nicole's heel and lashes out with his blade. To his surprise it lodges in something. Suddenly he is struck from his side and he topples to the floor losing his grasp on his sword. It remains lodged in place. A tree branch materialises around the sword, the branch curls around it and, to Aidan's shock, it snaps in half. The sword disappears from his arm.

Aidan stands again and touches his arm once more. This time he reaches for his dragon tattoo. It is a large blue Chinese dragon with flames licking the air around it. The head of the dragon emerges from his arm and it spews fire, pushing back Nicole and Lowland. The dragons head then turns and singes the plants blocking of the window. "Stop him!" yells Ms Hale. She sends vines after him but before she can grab him he leaps from the window.

"See ya!" he yells – waving as bat-like wings erupt from his back and fly him to safety.


End file.
